Potter Songs We Have Written
by TheSeverusSnapeFanClub
Summary: Just a bunch of random song parodies for HP, ALL of the SSFC have or will write a chapter or two. Mainly disney songs so far with occasional others. This is really just for fun.
1. Part of that world,Hermione

**I Wanna Know What The Wizards Know**

_(Part of Your World)_

Hermione: Listen to me.  
Aren't I smart?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who knows everything?  
Read my homework  
Look at this trove  
How many wonders can one mind hold?  
I can tell you about pre-algebra  
You want history?  
I know plenty  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more  
I wanna know  
What the wizards know  
I wanna see,  
Wanna see their magic  
Walk around-  
What's its name-  
Oh. Hogwarts.  
Without a wand you won't get too far  
They are required for Transfiguration, Defense Against The Dark Arts,  
Casting those –  
What do you call them-  
Spells  
Up where they take Potions,  
Up where they can make a scone appear  
Up where they can decipher runes if they want to  
In a magic school following rules  
Wish I could be part of that world  
What would I give if I could live with the wizards  
What would I pay to spend a day enlightened  
Betcha at that school  
They understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their pupils  
Bright young women  
Sick of trying  
Ready to learn  
And ready to know what the wizards know  
Ask them my questions and get some answers  
What's a house-elf and why does it  
What's the word  
Serve  
When's it my turn  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to find that knowledge up above  
Away from this point of view  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

.com/watch?v=0jzd11Q5xOc&feature=related


	2. I Just Can't Wait, Tom Riddle

I Just Can't Wait To Be Lord Voldemort

Tom Riddle: I'm gonna be a mighty Lord,  
So everyone beware  
Dumbledore: I've never seen a more evil pupil  
Than the one you see here  
Tom Riddle: I'm gonna be Lord Voldemort in style  
I'm brushing up on sneering down  
I'm working on my Cruciatus Curse  
Dumbledore: Although he has a fine mind he has some weakness-  
Tom Riddle: Oh, I just can't wait to be Lord Voldemort  
Dumbledore: Riddle, what are you doing!  
Tom Riddle: No one saying 'Darkness'  
Dumbledore: Now, Tom!  
Tom Riddle: No one saying 'Evil!'  
Dumbledore: When I said that I meant-  
Tom Riddle: No one saying 'Stop that!'  
Dumbledore: You don't realize-  
Tom Riddle: No one saying 'See here!'  
Dumbledore: Now, SEE HERE!  
Tom Riddle: We'll destroy things all day  
Dumbledore: You don't understand!  
Tom Riddle: We'll do it all my way!!  
Dumbledore: I think it's time you and I arranged a heart-to-heart  
Tom Riddle: Dark Lords don't need advice from old teachers for a start!  
Dumbledore: You are tampering with dangerous forces, Riddle  
They do not much like being meddled with  
Tom Riddle: Oh, I just can't wait to be Lord Voldemort!  
Everybody look left  
Everybody look right  
Everywhere I am feared more than light!  
Dumbledore: Not yet!!  
Young Death Eaters: Let every kid go for broke and kill  
We all bow to Lord Voldemort's will  
If you don't you will suddenly become ill  
Or as dead as that bucket of krill  
Tom Riddle: Oh, I just can't wait  
All Except Dumbledore: To be Lord Voldemort!  
Oh, I just can't wait to be Lord Voldemort  
Oh, I just can't wait…  
To be Lord Voldemort!!!

.com/watch?v=KXs8OS6EdAE


	3. Ron Is Uncool Something There

Ron Is Uncool (Something There)  
Co-Authored by: Anita and Scheherazade

Hermione: There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was uncool and he was odd and kind of… uncool  
And now he's dear  
And so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before  
Ron: She glanced this way  
I had to cough  
Because I'm sure I wasn't nearly cool enough  
But now I see  
That fake coughs stink  
I wonder why I hadn't realized that before.  
Hermione: New  
And a bit  
Alarming  
Only Ginny ever thought that this could be  
True that he's no  
Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see  
Ron:Oh(Neville:o-o-o) This is so undermining  
I'm actually singing while pretending to do schoolwork…  
This is really so confusing, like the giant pawn I saw in onecond year!  
Neville: Well I forgot  
Ginny: Forgot just what?  
Harry: Ok, Ron and Hermione? That's just kinda…  
Ginny: WHAT exactly?  
Harry:…Never mind.  
All 3: Hey, where'd Hermione go?  
Harry and Neville: Jinx!  
Ginny: Seriously?  
Ron: There may be- Hey, where's Hermione?  
3: Sigh…

.com/watch?v=3ysRm_C56UM


	4. King of Hogwarts

**King of Hogwarts**

Neville: A top-grade mark to annoy Snape  
Padma: A Reductor Curse to destroy an ape  
Parvati: What, an ape?  
Padma: What-ever! Continue!  
Neville: Look at me! I'm the king of Hogwarts!  
Suddenly I'm a spell caster  
Staring right at ya  
Lousy with stature  
Harry: Chatting with all the Ministry mucks  
I'm blowing dementors and going deluxe  
Luna: There I be!  
Ain't I pretty  
Luna & Ginny: It's my city  
I'm the queen of Hogwarts  
Hermione: I question the use of 'queen'-  
Ginny: You didn't expect us to sing 'king,' did you?  
Hermione: Well, no, but-  
(drowned out by) Seamus: An Accio spell to get a book  
Fred: A Stunning spell to get off the hook  
George: A Shield Charm in self-defense  
Lee Jordan: Professor Lupin really is the best!  
Class members: Tip your hat!  
He's the king of Hogwarts!  
Lupin: How about that!  
I'm the king of Hogwarts!  
Class members: In nothing flat  
He'll be teaching us the rest of our school  
Professor Lupin rules!  
Hermione: Making Aurors out of this bunch  
Lupin: Protecting the weak  
Ron: And we'll stay for lunch!  
Hemione: Ron!!  
Lupin: When I'm at bat  
Strong men crumble  
Ron: Ok, proud men… hemble? Oh… humble. Right.  
Ron & Lupin: He's/ I'm the king of Hogwarts!  
Class members: We be either dead or dreaming  
Look at that pape with my face beaming  
Tomorrow they may wrap eyeballs in it  
But I was a star for one whole minute!  
Starting now!  
I'm the king of Hogwarts!  
Lupin: Ain't you heard?  
I'm the king of Hogwarts!  
Class members: Holy cow!  
It's a miracle  
Umbridge is crying  
Filch? He's dying!  
Flashpots are shooting bright as the sun  
I'm one highfaluting son of a gun  
Don't ask me how!  
Fortune found me  
Fame just crowned me  
Now I'm king of Hogwarts!  
Look and see!  
One's a poor Keeper  
He's a great Seeker  
Now they're kings of Hogwarts!  
Victory!  
Front page story  
Spells and glory  
NOW I'M KING OF HOGWARTS!!!!

.com/watch?v=Av77_epf3l4


	5. Wizarding World Will Know

Harry: Fudge and Umbridge they think we're nothing. Are we nothing?  
DA members: No!  
Harry: Fudge and Umbridge they think they got us. Do they got us?  
DA members: No!  
Harry: Even though we ain't got hats or badges,  
We're an army just by saying so!  
And Umbridge will know!  
What's it gonna take to stop Voldemort? Are we ready?  
DA members: YEAH!  
Harry: What's it gonna take to stop the Inquisitorial Squad? Can we do it?  
DA members: YEAH!!!!!!  
Harry: We'll do what we gotta do until we break the will of mighty  
Cornelius and Dolores!  
Luna: That doesn't rhyme.  
DA members: And Umbridge will know!  
And the Ministry too!  
Mr. Fudge and Voldemort, have we got news for you!  
Now Umbridge will hear  
What we got to say  
We been hawking headlines but we're making them today  
And our ranks will grow  
Ron: And we'll kick their rear!  
DA members: And Umbridge will know that we been here!  
Harry: When the fire alarm starts ringing, will we hear it?  
DA members: NO!!!!!!!!  
Harry: What if Filch comes and starts punishing? Will we hear it?  
DA members: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
WHEN YOU GOT A HUNDRED VOICES SINGING, WHO CAN HEAR A LOUSY WHISTLE BLOW????  
AND UMBRIDGE WILL KNOW  
THAT THIS AIN'T NO GAME  
THAT WE GOT A TON OF ROTTEN FRUIT  
AND PERFECT AIM!  
SO THEY GAVE THEIR WORD!  
BUT IT AIN'T WORTH BEANS!  
NOW THEY'RE GONNA SEE WHAT  
'STOP THE PRESSES' REALLY MEANS!  
AND THE DAY HAS COME!  
AND THE TIME IS NOW!  
AND THE FEAR IS GONE!  
Zacharias: And our name is mud!  
DA members: AND THE STRIKE IS ON!  
Zacharias: And I can't stand blood!  
DA members: AND THE WORLD WILL…  
Harry: Umbridge may own the Ministry but she don't own us!  
DA members: Umbridge may own the Ministry but she don't own us!  
Harry: Umbridge may crack the whip but she won't whip us!  
DA members: Umbridge may crack the whip but she won't whip us!  
AND UMBRIDGE WILL KNOW!  
AND UMBRIDGE WILL LEARN!  
AND UMBRIDGE WILL WONDER HOW WE MADE THE TABLES TURN!  
AND UMBRIDGE WILL SEE  
THAT WE HAD TO CHOOSE!  
THAT THE THINGS WE DO TODAY WILL BE TOMORROW'S NEWS!  
AND THE OLD WILL FALL!  
AND THE YOUNG STAND TALL!  
AND THE TIME IS NOW!  
AND OUR RANKS WILL GROW!  
AND GROW!  
AND GROW!  
AND UMBRIDGE WILL FEEL THE FIRE  
AND FINALLY KNOW!!!!

.com/watch?v=_59pP_Xcw0g&feature=related


End file.
